


The Benefits of Cursed Beer

by craterdweller



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alcohol, Curses, Episode Related, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the Season 4 episode Bad Beer. Buffy and Giles get a little naughty while waiting for Xander to return. Then they get even naughtier the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Cursed Beer

Cave Buffy sniffed Xander’s neck. “Boy smell nice.” She moved closer and started to sniff again.

Giles, aware that Xander had never quite gotten over his crush on Buffy, took pity. “Ah Xander, why don’t you go find Willow?Perhaps the two of you can begin researching the cursed beer?”

“Beer good. Foamy.”  

“Foamy.” Xander repeated, though soon regretted, as now Cave Buffy’s attention was locked back onto him.

“Want beer!” She demanded.

“No. Buffy does not want beer.”  Giles’ attempt at reason was met with a shove, gentle by Slayer standards, but enough to send him crashing into the desk.

“WANT BEER!”

“Xander, GO!”

With a hesitant look at the Watcher, Xander fled the room in search of Willow. Cave Buffy turned her attention to the only person left in the room. Giles had regained his footing and took a cautious step towards his Slayer.

“Buffy strong” She punctuated her remark with a strong thump to her chest.

“Yes, Buffy very strong,” he agreed readily.

She stepped close into his personal space and sniffed at him much as she had sniffed at Xander. “MMMmm. Man smell nice. Buffy want.”  She grabbed a hold of his sweater and pulled him closer. She took a deep whiff of his scent as she rubbed her cheek against his chest. “Mine.”

“Uh, Buffy. Perhaps we should …” He gasped as she pulled his sweater and shirts up over his head. But her coordination was impaired by the beer and he wound up with his head free and his arms effectively trapped by his sleeves. _Did she just purr?_ “Good Lord,” he exclaimed. He squirmed as she ran her hands lightly over his exposed torso. “Buffy, no. Stop.” He tried to disentangle himself from her grip but as he moved backwards she moved right along with him. His legs bumped against her bed.

“Man smell nice. Buffy want. Mine.” She pushed him lightly and they toppled together in a heap with Buffy on top. Cave Buffy, fascinated by his chest hair, explored his torso thoroughly with her fingertips. His squirms and inevitable giggles delighted her. He nearly bucked off the bed when she started licking him.

“Buffy!” He gasped as she latched onto one of his nipples. A certain part of his anatomy started to respond to her attentions, something that did not go unnoticed by Cave Buffy. He groaned as she rocked against his hardness. He knew he needed to stop her as a sober Buffy would never, ever, entertain the idea of sex with him. He was “old and gross” and she would hate him forever if he let this continue. But, he was pinned beneath her and his arms were still bound up in his sweater. “Buffy,” he said with as much authority as he could muster in his current condition. That seemed to get her attention. Well she’d stopped rubbing herself on him at any rate. He sought eye contact with her, hoping that he’d see some trace of normal Buffy, but her eyes were glazed with lust and something else he couldn’t quite place. “Ahhh!” He giggled helplessly as she concentrated on one of his most ticklish spots. While her hands tickled his torso, her tongue and lips tormented his sensitive nipples. Between his bucking and squirming, and her rubbing, they were both nearing orgasm just from the friction.

“Eep!”

“My eyes!”

Willow and Xander stared open mouthed at the sight before them. After testing a sample of beer and determining  that the effects would wear off in a couple of hours, they had rushed back to the dorm to tell Giles.

“I never thought I’d see Buffy do that to Giles!”

“Hush, Xander. Maybe we should leave them alone.”  Willow dragged an unprotesting Xander from the room, locking the door behind them.

The couple on the bed had not even noticed the interruption. Cave Buffy went over the edge first, her orgasm triggering his own. Without a word, she snuggled onto his chest and fell asleep. He sighed. He could try and extricate himself from under her and save them both some embarrassment in the morning, but she was still under the influence of the cursed beer. There was no telling what she would do if she woke up. The possibility of injury to herself or to others was too great for the Watcher to ignore, so he settled for removing his shirts and sweater.  He settled back down and joined his Slayer in an exhausted sleep.

When Buffy awoke the next morning the first thing she noticed was that her pillow was fuzzy, warm, and moving. She cracked open an eye, and slowly regained her memory. Oh god! Did I really do that to Giles? He must hate me. Then she remembered something he’d said as he had  tried to reason with her Cave self, “You don’t love me, Buffy. Please. I don’t want to lose what little regard for me that you have left.” A tear trickled from her eye and onto his naked torso. _How could he think she didn’t love him? He sounded so sure of it._ Her brain viciously brought up the incident with Olivia a few weeks ago. “You’re very, very old and its gross.” He’d hidden his hurt quickly  and with his usual sarcasm, but he must have taken her comment to heart. She frowned and hugged him a little tighter. She would make it up to him, later.

Giles lie still as his Slayer stirred. He wondered whether she’d slap him or run from him when she awoke fully. He was surprised when she hugged him tighter and fell back asleep. He held her a bit tighter. This would likely be the last time he’d be allowed near her and he wanted to at least have the memory of holding her. He drifted off to sleep snuggled against his Slayer.

The sunlight streamed in through the dorm window illuminating the face of a Watcher that still slept, oblivious to the world. She took advantage of this rare opportunity to study him. Normally, Giles went out of his way to blend into the background. To not stand out. Buffy took a good, hard look at him. His hair was in total disarray, the waves and curls that he normally tamed, had free reign. It was greying a bit at the temples, but it looked good on him. Distinguished even. Certainly not someone that would need to ever dye it. His face had interesting planes and angles. Not the classic good looks of someone like Angel, but proportioned just right. She let out a small sigh. His eyes were hidden from her of course. She’d always loved his eyes. So expressive. So distinctive with the small amber patch in the left one. She’d recognize him anywhere if she could just see his eyes. Her gaze traveled over his torso, bared to her for the first time. She wondered why he went to such great lengths to cover up. He was in great shape, muscular without too much definition. True, he didn’t have six-pack abs, but he could hold his own with a Slayer. Her eyes drifted lower. He had slept in his jeans and she could see his morning erection. She felt it stir under the leg that was draped over him. Part of her was tempted to take a closer peek, but her conscience won out. She looked back up to his face and found those brilliant green eyes of his staring back at her. “Morning, Giles.” She smiled at him.

His brow furrowed in confusion. “Buffy?”

“Were you expecting someone else?” she teased.

He flushed and then stammered. “Uh no. I, uh, wasn’t sure if you were still under the effects of the cursed beer.” Realizing he was half naked in front of his Slayer he tried to bolt from the bed, but with Buffy lying half on top of him, he was trapped unless he wanted to toss his Slayer onto the floor. It was then that he realized that from her position she would have to be aware of his morning erection. Mortified, he closed his eyes. “Sorry, I uh, sorry.” He gently grabbed her shoulders and tried to move her off of him.

But Buffy knew that if she let him leave that they would never talk about last night. They’d pretend like nothing happened and go on as before. But, she wasn’t sure she wanted that. At the very least, she knew that in the past that not talking things out had always caused problems. Angel, Eyghon, Jenny, Angel again, her eighteenth birthday, Olivia. _Whoa. Olivia. Oh god, was Olivia waiting at his place? Had she screwed up yet another relationship on him?_  “Giles, stop. We need to talk about last night.”

He closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, Buffy. It was unforgivable on my part. I, I uh, I expect you’re angry.”

“Angry? At you? Giles, I’m the one that should be apologizing to you.” She gently stroked his cheek until he looked at her. “The first thing I remembered about last night was you saying that I don’t love you. You were so positive. But you’re wrong. And I’m an idiot for not telling you, but Giles, I do love you. I do.”

He shook his head in disbelief. “Buffy, you’ve a big heart. Such an amazing capacity to love despite all the obstacles life has thrown at you. But, I represent everything that you resent about your life. I’m a constant reminder of the unwanted destiny. Of all the hardships that you’ve had to endure, and of denying you all the dreams you should be chasing.”

“NO!” She shrugged out of his grip, more determined than ever that they needed to have this conversation right now. “No. Maybe at first I resented you for reminding me of my destiny, but Giles, you didn’t make me the Slayer. And you’ve been stuck with the crappy destiny thing too. And you don’t blame me for that, do you?” She look at him uncertainly.

“No, of course not. I may have resented my destiny when I was your age, but if I’d gone off and done what I’d wanted, I’d not have met you. And I wouldn’t trade that for anything.” He laid his hand on her shoulder, in that oh so familiar gesture of his. The one that said he loved her, even without saying the words.

She covered his large hand with her much smaller one. “I love you too, Giles.” She dropped her walls and let her affection for him shine through unabated. She held his hand firmly, not allowing him to retreat behind his own walls, only relenting when he offered her that half smile of his. The one that said, I surrender. You win. She smiled and crawled more fully on top of him. “See, that wasn’t so hard.” She nudged his returning erection with her right knee.

“Buffy!” He gasped.

She took pity on him and eased off his groin. She rolled off of him but held onto his hand. She needed to find out what exactly Olivia meant to him before making her next move. “Giles, um, Olivia, is she going to be upset?”

“Olivia? Upset over what?”

“Well, I know we didn’t exactly have sex, but, um, and I was all Cave Buffy under magically cursed beer, but I, uh don’t want to break you guys up or anything…” Buffy trailed off. _Perhaps, this wasn’t the time to have this conversation. It had seemed so much simpler in her head. And did she even know what she wanted with him? Was it just unresolved sexual tension? Or did she want a relationship with him? And is he too mortified to answer?_

Giles squeezed Buffy’s hand. “Buffy, Olivia is a very old and dear friend.” He noticed her flinch at the ‘very old’ description. “Well, obviously not as old and gross as I, but, we’ve known each other for a very long time.”

“Giles, you’re not that old. And certainly not gross. I’m sorry for that. I know I hurt you, and I’m sorry. And I’m sorry if I caused problems between you two. I don’t want to break up another of your relationships.”

“It’s alright, Buffy. All is forgiven. And no, you didn’t break us up. Olivia and I have an, ah arrangement of sorts, if neither of us are in a serious relationship  we …”

“OH! You mean you’re friends with benefits? You don’t love her?”

“Well, I do love her, but, it’s rather complicated.” He rubbed a hand over his eyes as he tried to think of how to best describe his relationship with Olivia.

“That’s okay, Giles. You don’t owe me an explanation.” She slumped a little. She had meant it two years ago when she had said she didn’t want him to be lonely. But, she had become used to being the woman he always put first.

Giles noticed Buffy’s withdrawal. He sighed and hoped what he was about to say wasn’t going to make everything worse. He gently tugged her hand. He needed to see her face while he explained. “Olivia and I are a bit like you and Angel. We love each other dearly, but the time and circumstances never seem to work out.”

“So, she’s your soulmate?” Buffy didn’t want to think about why that bothered her so much, but it did.

“No. Nothing that deep.” He sighed. “I didn’t mean to imply that we shared what you and Angel had,” he appeased. He knew bringing up Angel was a risky proposition as Buffy still saw him as this larger than life romantic figure. She placed him on a pedestal so high, she blinded herself to his faults. Blinded herself to all the pain that he had caused. Not only as Angelus, but as Angel. It was his turn to withdraw into himself. Angel wasn’t only a sore subject for Buffy, apparently. He really should leave before he made even more a fool of himself. He swung his legs to the floor and looked around for something to cover himself.

Buffy watched him retreat emotionally. He startled when she wrapped her arms around him from behind, preventing him from withdrawing physically.  “Giles. Please don’t leave. I wanna talk about what last night means for me. For us.”

He took a breath, but she shushed him by kissing him on the temple. “I promise I’ll hear you out, but may I go first?” At his nod, she hugged him a bit tighter. “I know I still have unresolved issues when it comes to Angel.” She hugged him a little harder. “But, Parker wasn’t only about Angel. I don’t think I realized that until this morning as I watched you sleep. I said those horrible things when Olivia was here because I was jealous. No, not the jealousy of a daughter towards a potential new stepmother. You’re not my father, Giles. I may be the queen of denial, but I was not having daughterly thoughts when I practically assaulted you last night.”

“Buffy, you did not practically assault me. And it was the beer. Magically cursed beer. You weren’t yourself and you mustn't read too much into it.”

“Hey! Still my turn buddy. You’ll get your chance. I may not have as much experience with alcohol as you do, and I know it lowers your inhibitions, but the intent to debauche was already there.” She felt the muscles in his face twitch and could feel the eyebrow raise. “Giles, I meant what I said before, about loving you. I’m not sure if it is a romantic love, but I think it could be. You treat me like an equal and you love me despite all my flaws. Flaws which you are so not blind to.”

“You said you realized this morning?”

“If you mean that this morning I realized that you are one damn sexy man, yes. If you meant that I realized that you are kind, and smart, and brave, and gentle, and one of the bestest persons I know? Nah, I’ve known that forever. But why do you wear so many layers, Giles? You’ve got a great bod, but you hide it under all those clothes.” She smiled as she felt him blush. “The question is, what do you feel?”

Giles took a deep breath and turned so that he could see her out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t sure he was up to seeing her sympathetic look as she let him down gently. Nor did he want her to do something out of pity or a sense of obligation. “Buffy, I care very deeply for you.” He gave her that sheepish half-smile and hoped she understood. He had realized during the time between her Prom and the final battle to stop the Mayor’s ascension, that his Slayer was now a vibrant young woman. One he already had strong feelings towards. And despite what the others had assumed, including Quentin Travers, he had never viewed Buffy as a daughter. Student, yes. Someone he was responsible for, most definitely. But daughter. No. And a not so small part of him rebelled at the very thought. But he was far too old for her. She might not think their difference in age mattered now, but their relationship would not be understood by most. Especially, Joyce.

“Earth to Giles. You still there?”

He squeezed her hand in reassurance. “Sorry, I was trying to find the right words. Buffy, I’m so much older than you.”

“Don’t care. And you’re way younger than Angel.”

“But Angel didn’t look his age. And it is sweet of you to say that it won’t matter, but Buffy it does. I doubt Willow and especially Xander will be supportive. And I think it would be a cold day in Valhalla before you Mum would accept it. Not to mention all the whispers and finger pointing.”

Buffy had been about to retort, when she experienced a flash of insight. “But you’re older than Olivia, and she didn’t seem bothered by it.”

“Only ten years or so. And that’s not the point. The point is it could irrevocably strain the relationships you have with your mother and your friends.”

“Why are you so sure? Have you asked any of them?”

“What?!”

“Well, I think you are selling our friends, and my Mom, short. How do you know they won’t be supportive if you haven’t asked yet?”

“Buffy, do I need to answer that or shall I just glare?”

She poked him in the ribs, making him jump. “Behave, mister. I know where you’re ticklish.”

He held his hands up in surrender.

“But do you even find me attractive in that way?”

“Oh, Buffy. You know I do. Last night should have, er, proven that.”

“Well that could have just been a physical response to all the friction.” _Oh my god, are we really talking about this? Of course, stupid. If you can’t talk to him about sex then maybe he’s right. Maybe you are too young for him. NO!_   “Uh, Giles. Speaking of stuff that happened last night, are you alright? I mean, is anything stuck in there?”

He turned such a deep red, his face and chest were almost purple. She snuck a look at his crotch. His erection had ebbed slightly, but part of him was still very interested. “Uh, my handkerchief, after you uh, fell asleep last night.” He closed his eyes and waited for her to either laugh or freak out. She surprised him once again by hugging him close. Her hand snaked down and played with his chest hair. He chuckled. “You seem quite enthralled with my chest hair, should I leave the two of you alone?”

“That’s it, mister. I warned you.” She pushed him onto his back and ticked him methodically, paying special attention to his worst spots.

“Stop, stop. Please stop.”

“Do you surrender unconditionally?”

“Wait, unconditionally? I …”  He reached for her as he tried to squirm away, determined to exact revenge. He  managed a brief tickle to her ribs before she played dirty and went for his extremely ticklish nipples. He suspected that it was his innate magic that made him more ticklish than most, something Olivia and a few other past girlfriends had delighted in. But Buffy proved more ruthless than any of his previous lovers. She pinned his arms over his head and used her teeth, lips and tongue as well as her free hand to tickle him.

She felt the pangs of arousal every time he bucked and squirmed. In essence it was a repeat of last night, well except that this time she was in her right mind.  She stopped the tickling and shimmied up the Watcher’s torso. Then she kissed him. As first kisses went, it was alright. But Buffy had witnessed him kissing Jenny and no matter how many times she tried to bury them, she still had her mother’s memories of kissing him during the band candy incident. He was holding back and she knew it. “Giles, kiss me.”

He’d tried to hold back, still convinced that this couldn’t end anyway but badly. But his Slayer was aroused and she seemed determined to use him to scratch her itch. He’d long since given up any qualms about casual sex during his Ripper days, but he wasn’t sure Buffy could do the same. She’d certainly been hurt when that Parker prat had seduced her. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to resist her kisses. Well, perhaps he could help her scratch that itch a little. She squealed in delight when he suddenly grabbed her and rolled them over. He pulled her top over her head, leaving her arms trapped much as Cave Buffy had done last night.

Buffy gasped at the Ripperish look and then he was giving her the most mind blowing kiss she’d ever had. She had thought her kisses with Angel were the stuff of legends but they paled in comparison. “Giles,” she gasped. He smiled as he trailed kisses down her jaw, across her sensitive collar bone and finally settled on her breasts. Neither Angel nor Parker had paid much attention to her breasts during both of her previous sexual encounters. There had been some intense kissing, a few quick gropes of her breasts and then they were tearing her pants off for intercourse. She wasn’t prepared for the sensations elicited by an experienced lover that knew exactly how to touch her. He delighted in making her writhe and buck and he deftly avoided any of her attempts to squirm away. She was so distracted by the attention he was paying to her breasts that she didn’t notice when his left hand had slid inside the front of her tight jeans. It only took a few light circles over her clit to bring her to her first orgasm. “Giles!” He swallowed her scream with another open-mouthed kiss and continued his ministrations. With his hand essentially trapped in place by her tight pants, Buffy had no way to escape all the pleasurable sensations, no matter how hard she bucked and squirmed. Her whole body trembled when a finger slipped under her panties and began to explore her more intimately. And when that finger started to stroke her g-spot at the same time that his thumb circled her clit, she came again, hard, her entire body spasming in violent shock waves. She gasped for breath as tremor after tremor of pleasure rocked through her. He slowed his caresses and she opened her eyes, still panting for breath. “I need, I need …” Her eyes pleaded with him.

He stroked her hair and tried to soothe her. “Shh, it’s alright.” He had gotten so caught up in giving her as much pleasure as he could, he had forgotten her inexperience. He blinked when she started pleading with him. _Surely she didn’t mean she wanted him to …_ But one look into her eyes and he knew it to be true. Her only two previous experiences had left her unfilled, he supposed, and now she needed him. “Buffy, I don’t have any, uh …”

“I’m on the pill. Please, Giles.” She reached for him then, pulling his head down into a kiss. She tickled across his chest and he squirmed away. She pouted at him and in response he stood and removed his jeans and boxers. She reached out tentatively to touch him but stopped a few inches short. He smiled at her and guided her hand to him. He stopped her with a gentle hand to her shoulder.

“That’s enough of that of for now, luv. Lie back now.” As she complied, he stripped her jeans and panties off in one quick motion. She giggled as he crawled over her and kissed the tip of her nose. “Are you sure, Buffy? I don’t want you to feel obligated …” She placed a finger to his lips and looked up at him trustingly. He reached between her legs and gently stroked her to make sure she was still wet. She shuddered with another aftershock, still sensitive from her previous orgasms. He guided himself into her slowly, gently, stopping whenever she shuddered. When he slid past her g-spot, her vaginal muscles squeezed him in a vice-like grip as she had her third orgasm. He waited until her tremors subsided and then started to pull out. He’d need a cold shower, but at least he’d satisfied her. He gasped in surprised pleasure when she clenched around him and halted his retreat.

“Uh, Giles. Feels like someone still has a happy.” She wriggled a bit causing him to once again gasp. She started thrusting beneath him. He grasped her beneath her thighs and moved her legs up so they rested on his hips as he changed his angle of penetration. Her eyes practically bulged out of her head when she felt him slide against her g-spot on every thrust. She started bucking wildly and he increased his pace. When he felt his balls tighten, he reached between them and pressed his thumb onto her clit, sending them both over the edge. Their bodies shook and trembled in an almost unending wave of pleasure. When the final aftershocks subsided he looked into her eyes. She seemed pleased, sated, and he didn’t see any hints of regrets.

He kissed her gently and then moved to get off of her, but she pulled him close and hugged him tightly. “Stay.”

“I don’t want to crush you.”

“Shh. I like feeling your weight on me.” She stroked the hair on his temples and he settled on her gently. When he noticed that she had drifted off to sleep he rolled them so that she was snuggled up against his side. A magical spell had started this chain of events that had changed their relationship irrevocably. He only hoped it was something for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills several promtps. For 1_million_words Torrid Tuesdays it satisfies the prompt of a hurt/comfort that goes steamy. For hc_bingo, it satisfies the magical trouble prompt. And for fanbingo it satisifies Physical Freestyle. Gen Prompt bingo - fills the Wild Card square.


End file.
